Aurora the Light
by SparkleMichele
Summary: Aurora the sister of fearless Dauntless leader Max has chosen to follow in her brother's footsteps and chose the Dauntless Faction. Can she make the cut? As she tries to prove to her brother and family she can be a Dauntless can she break down the walls of Dauntless most fearless leader Eric when he tries hard to prove that Faction is more important blood.


**Michele's Note (M/N): This story was playing in my head the past few days after watching Divergent again. I remember watching the movie a few months back and thought it was really good. I had to revisit it to get a Jai Courtney fixed after seeing the new Terminator. So of course I am totally here for the bad boy Eric. I have only viewed the movie and have just recently downloaded the first book so this story will be based from the movie mostly. This story takes place a year before Tris initiates into Dauntless. I have not decided if it will have war in this story….I have to see how it comes along if I continue to write. I hope you enjoy this little musing that was playing in my head. Team Eric!**

 **Be sure to check out my Tumblr SparkleMichele to see how I envision my protagonist Aurora.**

 **As we all know I do not own the Divergent series…it is all Veronica Roth's.**

* * *

"How do you feel? Are you ready for tomorrow?" Max asked Aurora as he sat next to her on her bed. Aurora looked over at her older brother and tried her best to smile.

No, she was not ready for tomorrow and as part of the faction Candor which values honesty, she had no problem sharing with him the terror she felt in choosing her fraction tomorrow at the Choosing Ceremony

"The day is two years in the making Aurora. You should be ready." Max grabbed Aurora's hand and squeezed it to reassure her. Maybe choosing her faction so late was part of why Aurora was so terrified.

At the age of sixteen, every citizen takes the aptitude test to see where one fits in the five factions. Breaking down the city into five factions has kept war at bay for many years. Abnegation was the selfless faction who devoted themselves to serving others. Aurora knew she was a tad too spoil to fit into Abnegation. Aurora considered herself intelligent but she hated to study and she knew Erudite who valued intelligence was also not the faction for her. Amity was a peaceful faction and Aurora admired the faction that dislike strife and war. However Aurora was not the type to turn the other cheek and always stood up for herself. So Amity was out. That left Dauntless the brave, the soldiers of society, the faction who did not withstand fear and Candor the faction she was born into.

"You are older and wiser now Aurora. You will be fine and you will make the right decision." Max squeezed her hand again.

Six months after Aurora's sixteenth birthday she was scheduled to take the test after school but she broke her leg that day and the test was postponed until the following year.

Aurora crossed her legs on the bed Indian style, absently rubbed at the scar on her shin through the thin fabric of her pants where the bone had broken through her skin and reflect back to try to understand what was going through her head as she climbed the large metal sculpture in front of her school that fateful day. She had watched on countless occasions kids from Dauntless climb the sculpture every day after school and it did not look too hard. She decided she wanted to prove to herself that she could be Dauntless just like her brother had chosen eight years ago. It had felt exhilarating as she climbed the sculpture and Aurora felt proud of herself for having the courage to take the first step to climb the sculpture in the first place. She knew Max would be proud of her if he could see her climb the sculpture however her feelings of exhilaration was short lived as she had lost her footing half way up and fell hard on the concrete below.

Her parents were irate and showed it as they chastised her while she laid in the hospital bed mending from emotional and physical pain.

The second time Aurora was to take the aptitude test she had just turned seventeen and had come down with pneumonia and could not take the test yet again. This time at the age eighteen, Jeanine Matthews, the head of Erudite, told her parents regardless of her physical state she would have to take the test, or she will not be given the choice to choose another faction. Aurora would have to stay in Candor for the rest of her life if she did not take the test this year.

So Aurora finally took the test and to no surprise she tested for Candor. Aurora was slightly disappointed in her results. Deep down she wanted to follow in her brothers footsteps and test for Dauntless. Every day at school she would admire the Dauntless students for their bravery and courage. Did she have it in her to be Dauntless even though the test results stated otherwise.

Max looked down at Aurora's fingers as they lightly traced the scar on her shin.

"Does your leg still bother you?" Max asked lifting up her pants leg to inspect the light colored scar that stood in contrast to her dark brown complexion.

"Only when it is about to rain or I am somewhere damp."

"Dinner is ready!" their mom called to them. Max put his arms around his sister and pulled her into a hug.

"Aurora I need you to remember that you have to think of your family when you chose tomorrow but also think of yourself." He whispered in her ear just before letting her go. Aurora nodded in understanding. Since joining Dauntless, Max had hinted to Aurora that she was a perfect fit for Dauntless. Her brother always saw more in her than she saw in herself. She was so proud of Max as he quickly rose the ranks in Dauntless and became one of their top leaders. Her brother was as fearless as they come and Aurora worshipped the ground he walked on.

"Dad I'm not going to sit here and argue with you about why I chose Dauntless and you should not pressure Aurora to stay Candor. She has the right to make her own decision." Max challenged his father with an icy glare. Aurora looked down at her dinner, pushing the mash potatoes around on her plate. She hated when her brother and father argued and it seem to happen whenever they were in each other's presence. Aurora knew if it was not for her, Max would never come back to visit his family since he had chosen Dauntless years ago. Their father would never forgive Max for leaving Candor and Aurora wonder if he would forgive his little girl if she chose another faction. As her father and brother argument intensified, Aurora heard her mother's shout over their loud voices telling them to stop arguing. Aurora could see the pain in her mother eyes as her only son and her husband argued. Lauren shook her head at her husband and son. They were both so stubborn and set in their ways. They just could not see how they were just alike and that was why they always butt heads. They both spoke their minds regardless of how it made the other person feel. Max would always be Candor in Lauren's eyes even though he chose Dauntless. The rest of dinner was in awkward silence and Aurora could tell Max was itching to get back to his faction.

After dinner Aurora walked her brother out the door and he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Don't forget what I told you earlier Aurora." He reminded her.

"I won't…..I love you Max."

"I love you more Aurora." With those words Max took off in a jog to catch the train to Dauntless.

* * *

"You look so beautiful." Lauren's eyes fought the mist threatening to surface as she gazed at her daughter. When did her little girl become a woman? Aurora smiled at her mother before returning her gaze back to the mirror. The black slacks and white button down blouse her and her mother had picked out for the ceremony looked gorgeous on her. Since her faction believed that the truth was black and white the two colors were the dress code of her faction.

"Mom are you sure you want me to borrow these heels?" Aurora pulled on the black three inch heels.

"Yes daring…..you would look divine!"

"Now we just need to figure out what to do with your hair." Lauren sighed as she looked at her daughter's tangled tresses. Aurora was super tender headed and always fought Lauren whenever she tried to do her hair and it did not change with age. Aurora eyed the dark curls on her head.

"I can just pull it up in a loose afro puff." Aurora contemplated hoping her mother would not try to tackle her hair.

"I think a puff would be cute and you can accent it with silver hoops." Lauren plundered around in Aurora's jewelry box and pulled out a medium pair of silver hoops earrings.

"Maybe I need to straighten it out" Aurora pulled on a strand of hair. Lauren looked at her watch. "You have a little time. You better get started now if you want it straighten out." Aurora quickly changed out of her ceremony clothes, grabbed the flat iron and rushed to the bathroom to straighten her hair.

* * *

The room which held the Choosing Ceremony was full to capacity. All five factions were present. As Aurora sat with her family she could not help feel a little self-conscious as she knew she was the oldest to choose a faction today. Aurora looked over to where Dauntless was sitting to see if she could see her brother. She did not see him in the sea of black clothing the Dauntless was known to wear. Aurora found herself staring at the Dauntless born and again contemplating if she had what it took to be of the Dauntless faction.

Aurora Carmichael.

Lauren pinched her daughter's arm as she did not move when her name was called. Aurora snapped back to the present and stood on wobbly feet to walk up to center stage and hope and prayed she would not trip in her heels Aurora looked at the five metal bowls sitting on the table in the middle of the stage. Each bowl contained a substance that represented a faction. Water for Erudite, gray stones for Abnegation, earth for Amity, glass for Candor and lit coals for Dauntless. Aurora took a deep breath as the leader of Erudite, Jeanine Matthews, handed Aurora a knife. Aurora knew the drill. She would have to cut into her hand and sprinkle her blood in the faction she chose to spend the rest of her life in. Aurora slowly took the knife, looked at each bowl and cut into her hand. Aurora looked back at her parents, scanned the other factions and finally settled on the Dauntless crowd. Her eyes focused on a figure standing by the exit behind Dauntless. It was her brother Max who gave her a small nod of encouragement. Seeing her brother was what Aurora needed to encourage her to pick Dauntless. She could hear her parents gasp as her blood dropped and sizzled on the lit coals. Aurora held back her tears as the Dauntless crowd cheered for her as she made her way to sit with her new faction. She turned around to see her brother's face again but he had disappeared.

Aurora found it hard to look in her parent's direction the rest of the ceremony. When her gaze fell on their gaze she saw smile in her mother's eyes and anger in her father's.

 _A smile from her mom? What was that about? Would her father ever forgive her?_ After the ceremony the crowd of Dauntless led Aurora and the new initiates outside. As soon as they were outside they began to run and Aurora realized she made a serious mistake in wearing heels. The whoops and laughing was infectious and Aurora found herself kicking off her heels laughing as she ran to keep up with her new faction. Aurora followed Dauntless down the street and heard the sound of a train horn. Aurora's chest tighten as she realized they would have to hop on the train. She had temporally forgot that the train was the Dauntless mode of transportation and for years she had watch them arrive and leave from school by hoping on and jumping off the train. Aurora looked down at her bare feet. She was seriously unprepared for this. The Dauntless spread out in a line as the train sped toward them. The door of each of the car was open and the Dauntless piled in leaving the initiates standing looking at the train dumbfound.

"Come on!" a voice yelled in Aurora's direction. Aurora started to run ignoring the pain of the pebbles grinding into her bare feet. _Come on Aurora! You can do this! Make Max proud!_ Aurora grabbed the handle on one of the car door and propels herself up into the car. Aurora slumped down against the wall of the car gasping for breath. She looked down at her feet and noticed a few scratches and faint traces of blood.

"Where are your shoes?" another Candor girl asked her as she slumped next to her.

"I had on heels." Aurora explained.

"Well that was pretty smart." She said sarcastically eyeing Aurora up and down. Aurora smiled at the pale, red hair girl and knew she spoke the truth. Wearing heels was not a good idea on ceremony day unless you knew for sure what faction you were going to pick.

"I'm Candace." The red head stuck out her hand to Aurora.

"I'm Aurora." Aurora shook Candace hand firmly.

"Nice to meet you Aurora."

Aurora and Candace sat and talked during the thirty minute train ride and got to know one another a little better.

"Ah shit! They are jumping off!" an Erudite boy shouted.

"Shit!" Aurora said under her breath. She was not surprised as she stood up wincing a little from the scrapes on her foot.

"You want to jump together?" Candace asked after leaning her head out the car to see if the Dauntless was actually jumping off.

"Yeah." Aurora grabbed Candace hand tight.

"On three!" Candace shouted above the hoots and hollers of the Dauntless jumping off the train car. "One! Two! Three!" Aurora and Candace stepped a few steps back, lunged themselves off the car and landed with a hard thud on the asphalt. Aurora yelped a little as pain shot through her shins as her and Candace tumbled over on the rooftop. Candace started laughing as Aurora helped her up.

"Now that was fun!" she says between laughter. Aurora could not help but to laugh with her as she wonder what her brother would think of her adventure so far.

"You're bleeding." Candace stops laughing as she notices blood on Aurora shoulder.

"It's nothing." Aurora looks down at her blouse which was torn at the shoulder showing peeled skin which began to bleed.

"Alright listen up! I'm Eric….one of your leaders."

Aurora and Candace looked up to the deep voice that shouted from the other end of the roof. Aurora and Candace gathered with the crowd in front of Eric who was standing on the ledge of the roof with total ease.

"If you want to enter Dauntless this is the way in." Eric briefly looks below him and then back up to the initiates. Aurora squinted her eyes as she took in Eric. She was trying to rack her brain to remember if her brother ever mentioned him to her. As she eyed him up and down she took in his massive built, handsome yet menacing features, the tattoos on his neck to his pierced ears and brow. No her brother never mentioned him. She was sure she would have remembered if he did.

"If you don't have the guts to jump…then you don't belong in Dauntless." He told the initiates.

"Honey just tell me how high and I will jump anywhere you want me too." Candace whispered in Aurora's ear. Aurora snickered at Candace comment and caught Eric's attention. His blue eyes stared down Aurora's brown eyes and Aurora had to briefly look away as his gaze was hard and intimidating.

"Do you find this amusing initiate?" he asked Aurora his eyes not leaving her face.

"No sir."

"Are you telling a lie Candor?" Eric asked as he hopped off the ledge and walked up to Aurora. He towered over Aurora.

"No sir." Aurora was not lying as she did not find the situation amusing just what Candace had whispered to her was amusing. Eric looked at Aurora's disheveled appearance.

"I think we have our first jumper." He announced his eyes finding its way back to Aurora's. Eric stepped to the side.

"After you Candor."

Aurora sighed as she made her way to the ledge and slowly climbed up. She took a deep breath as she looked down at saw a huge hole in the center of concrete. She could do this. There was no way they would let them plunge to their deaths would they?

"Today initiate." Eric said with little patience in his voice. "Where the fuck are your sho-?"

Aurora grits her teeth and leaps over the ledge before Eric finished his sentenced. Aurora's body tenses as she falls to the bottom. To keep herself from screaming she bites her lower lip no doubt drawing blood until she finally hits a net below her so hard it knocks the air out of her. She lays for a few seconds trying her best to catch her breath. The net moves causing Aurora to roll out into the arms of a young man who helped her out of the net. He grabs Aurora by the waist and hoist her to a standing position out of the net. Aurora smiles sheepishly at the man who looked at her with a slight frown of confusion on his handsome face. His dark brown eyes were a shade darker then Aurora's with long thick eyelashes a woman would kill for. He had beautiful thick lips that caused Aurora to lick her lips instinctively.

"Ummmm…thank you." She said as she soon as she found her breath.

"Where are your shoes?" he asked looking her up and down.

"I had on heels earlier." She explained.

"What's your name?"

"Aurora."

"First jumper Aurora!" he announced. Aurora smiled when she heard cheers of approval behind her.

"Welcome to Dauntless Aurora." He told her flatly just before walking off. Aurora smiled to herself. She made it into Dauntless. Her brother may have been right. She may be cut out for the Dauntless faction after all.


End file.
